Final EDstination 4
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: Once again, all those whom Death killed have come back to life from the flight 180 and highway pileup, and Tim is happy to see his parents and their friends.  But, a KND trip gone awry puts them back on the list, including Tim.  Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door, Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, or Camp Lazlo. And edd 2. Thanks for the idea. But I had to make some slight changes.**

* * *

Tim was sitting outside the hospital. **(A/N: For all those who don't know, Tim is Mark and Nazz's son from the first 'Final EDstination'.) **He was crying, and worst of all, it was his third birthday.

Two years ago, his parents, along with all of their friends died. He went to see their only remaining friend, Patsy. But, hours before he arrived, she had a heart attack and died.

Dr. Lif had adopted Tim. He explained to Tim that they had cheated Death, and that Death got back at them. But Tim still didn't understand. And his life wasn't that good either.

Since Dr. Lif had worked 24/7 in the hospital, Tim slept in a hammock in his office.

He had wished to see his parents. He only had one memory of them, and that was when they left him to help a monkey, who Dr. Lif had told him was Lazlo.

Tim looked at the stars, and he saw a shooting star. He had heard in a book he was told at pre-school that if you make a wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true.

"I wish I could see my parents and their friends," Tim wished. And then, he noticed that another shooting star followed the previous star. In fact, there were twenty-six of them.

Tim was the smartest in his class, so he could count higher.

Then, the beams of light hit the ground, and Tim knew who the people from the lights were.

They were the survivors of Flight 180 and the highway pile-up. Eddy, Double D, Ed, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Mark, Sean, Mrs. Noffer, Edward, Almandine, Samson, Chip, Slip, Slinkman, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Raj, Lumpus, Jane Doe, Clam, and Lazlo.

Mark and Nazz walked over to Tim.

"Happy Birthday buddy," Mark said, and they had a group hug. Everyone else joined in. Then, they saw what looked like another shooting star going for the hospital.

"Wait, isn't that the KND rocket?" Lazlo asked.

"The what rocket?" Mrs. Noffer asked.

"The KND rocket. It stands for Kids Next Door," Almandine explained.

"Oh right, they stopped my math test," Mrs. Noffer said.

Meanwhile, inside the rocket.

"Can't you fly this thing any faster?" Number 1 asked.

"Hey, you're not the one who had to fly this thing from Australia and back just for some gumwood ice-cream," Number 2 said, and then he collapsed from exhaustion.

They crashed near the hospital. Everyone inside was safe, only a few windows shattered, but those who had just come back to life, including Tim, were incinerated.

Then Tim came back to reality. They were still in the group hug.

"Get inside, now," Tim screamed. He ran inside, and everyone followed.

"Why should we?" Edward asked, then, the KND rocket crashed, killing Number 2 and Number 5.


	2. Chapter 2: Padded Room

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or Codename: Kids Next Door. All I own are Mark, Sean, Tim, and Mrs. Noffer.**

* * *

"Well, I assume we all know the story from here," Gretchen said. 

"We don't," Edward, Almandine, Samson, and Chip said.

"Oh right, they died before we explained everything to them," Raj said.

"You see, by avoiding that pile-up, we cheated death. But, we started to die in the order that we were meant to," Lazlo explained.

"Oh, I get it," Chip said.

"Come on, we better get to Dr. Lif," Nazz said, and they went over to Dr. Lif's office.

"Welcome back. And yes, I did know you were coming back. You got new lives and you came back to this plane of existence," Dr. Lif said.

Then, Dr. Deat came into the office.

"Hey Lif, do you have any-" he was stunned to see all those who had just come back to life.

"Uhhh…" was all Dr. Deat said.

"Surprised to see all those whom you killed still alive Death?" Dr. Lif asked.

"I have to go make arrangements," Dr. Deat said, and he ran out of the room.

"Who was that guy?" Mrs. Noffer asked.

"That was Death himself," Dr. Lif explained.

"And you are who?" Samson asked.

"I am Life, the opposite of Death," Dr. Lif said.

"If you are the opposite of Death, then why aren't you a girl?" Skip asked,

"Not that kind of opposite," Mark said.

"So, anyway, the KND rocket crashed outside, but the thing is, Tim had a vision of us dying, so we ran in here and I assume that we're going to die in the order that we were meant to out there," Double D said.

"OK Tim, what was the order?" Lumpus asked.

"I…I don't know. It all happened so quickly, I couldn't figure out what happened," Tim explained.

"It's OK Tim, we'll get the order," Jane Doe said, trying to calm Tim down.

"OK, since we don't know who's next and we don't want to take any risks, I'll take you to a safe room. Follow me," Dr. Lif said.

They were in the hallway.

"So, anyone could be next?" Patsy asked.

"Yes, it could be Sarah, it could be Raj, it could even be me," Sean said. Then, a light fell on Samson, crushing him.

"Holy bean scout manual," Slinkman shouted.

Almandine fainted, but then quickly came back.

"Well, Samson was first," Johnny said.

"Yes, but who's next?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not going to risk it to find out. Follow me," Dr. Lif said, and he lead them to a padded room.

"We're supposed to stay here? And what good will that do?" Sarah asked.

"Would you rather be in this fluffy room, or in that metal deathtrap of a hall?" Kevin asked.

"He has a good point," Nazz said.

"OK, I'm going to get the list. You stay put. There's some food and water in the fridge. Be careful," Dr. Lif said, and he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The List

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door, Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, or Camp Lazlo. All I own are Mark, Sean, Tim, Dr. Lif, Dr. Deat, and Mrs. Noffer.**

* * *

"What's taking Dr. Lif so long?" Kevin asked. 

"Maybe Dr. Deat hid the list," Sarah said.

"Why would he do that?" Nina asked.

"So we wouldn't know who'd be next so we'd die," Gretchen responded.

"Well, I hope that we can get out of this maniac room soon," Nazz said.

"Why did this have to happen?" Tim cried.

"It's OK Tim, we'll all survive. Don't be scared. Death is an idiot, and we'll beat him, no matter what it takes," Sean reassured him.

"Anyone hungry, I'm going to get snacks," Johnny said.

"Johnny, remember what Dr. Lif said? He told us to stay put. Anyone could be next," Mark said.

"Come on, there are twenty-five of us left. What are the chances that I could be next?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I'll go with you, just in case," Eddy said. And they left the room.

"OK, here's the vending machine. I'll have a Milky Way," Johnny said. He paid a dollar, put in E5 for a Milky Way, but it didn't fall.

"It didn't work Johnny," Eddy said.

"God damn it," Johnny screamed. He punched the machine, and it fell on Johnny spraying blood all over the floor.

"Oh my God," Eddy screamed, and he ran back to the sponge room covered in blood.

"Eddy, why are you covered in blood? Did something happen to Johnny?" Slinkman asked.

"The vending machine f-fell on J-Johnny. He was crushed and got blood all over my good shirt," Eddy said.

"I wonder who's next?" Raj asked. Then Dr. Lif entered the room.

"I have the list. Eddy, why are you covered in blood?" Dr. Lif asked when he saw Eddy.

"Johnny got crushed," Ed said.

"Well, anyway here's the list," Dr. Lif said, showing it to them. **(A/N: It's a long list, so bear with me, OK?)**

The list was: Samson, Johnny, Plank, Ed, Nazz, Edward, Double D, Sarah, Mrs. Noffer, Rolf, Mark, Sean, Tim, Eddy, Patsy, Nina, Slinkman, Jimmy, Chip, Skip, Jane Doe, Lumpus, Raj, Clam, Kevin, Almandine, Lazlo, and Gretchen.

"So, Plank is next. That shouldn't be hard to protect, after all, he's just a piece of wood," Patsy said. Then, a nurse came in.

"This will be great firewood for our authentic fireplace in the hall," she said, and she threw Plank in the fireplace, and he began to burn until he was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Ed is next on the list," Dr. Lif said.

"I don't want to die guys," Ed cried.

"You'll be OK Ed. Now stop whining, your getting my scout uniform all wet," Lumpus said.

"So, should we just stay in this fluffy room, or should we take our chances outside?" Mrs. Noffer asked.

"Stay in the fluffy room," Ed said, not wanting to die.

* * *

**Please Review. And, do you think that Eddy should die? I'm not sure, so I'd like to ask the readers. And Please review. No flamers.**


	4. Chapter 4: Titanic 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Codename: Kids Next Door, Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, or Camp Lazlo. All I own are Mark, Sean, Tim, Dr. Lif, Dr. Deat, and Mrs. Noffer**.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Rolf could build a shield," Rolf said.

"Rolf, that was completely random, and making the shield with al those tools can actually cause the death of someone," Double D said.

"I can't take this anymore. We can't do one God damn thing without seeing how it's a death trap," Eddy said. "Why can't we just kill of Dr. Deat?" Eddy asked.

"If you kill Dr. Deat, then you kill death. If there's no death, there's no life. Without new life, humanity would go extinct," Dr. Lif explained.

"What do we care?" Lumpus said. "I'm not a human," he said again.

"Same thing goes for animals too," Dr. Lif said.

"We can't kill Dr. Deat. And what's the point. We were supposed to die a long time ago. I see this as a few extra minutes," Nazz said.

Tim was in the corner, crying.

"What's wrong Tim?" Mark asked.

"I'm scared. I don't want to die," Tim said.

"Don't worry. Me and mommy will be there to protect you forever," Mark said.

"But what if you and mommy die?" Tim asked.

"Then everyone else would look after you," Mark said.

"Everyone else looked after Samson, Johnny, and Plank, but they still died," Tim argued.

"That's a different story. We didn't know the list back then. But now we do. So you'll be safe. All right?" Mark asked. Tim nodded yes.

"What about Ed? We can't let him die," Mrs. Noffer said.

Then, a nurse came in.

"Lunch," she said. She gave everyone a salad, a fork, knife, and spoon. Ed looked queasy around the knife. But little did he know, it wasn't the knife he should be worried about.

Ed took his fork, and dropped in his salad. He leaned over to get it, but he slipped, and to fork fell on his face, impaling him in the head.

"No, big brother," Sarah cried. Then, Ed's body was taken away.

"I'm really sorry that I ordered you the salad. But I didn't expect anybody to drop it," Dr. Lif said.

"It's OK. But didn't you say that you had good news?" Lazlo asked.

"Good news," Clam repeated.

"Yes, I do. I have won a free trip to the new ship, Titanic 2. It also said, I can bring any amount of people I want," Dr. Lif said.

"That's great, can you bring us?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but it will be dangerous. Besides, I have to go. There's going to be a doctor's meeting there. But, I can't leave you alone. Besides, they have their own fluffy room there. It's the ride there I'm worried about," Dr. Lif explained.

"Where are we going?" Nazz asked.

"To Hawaii," Dr. Lif said.

"Wait, who's next?" Mark asked.

"Nazz is," Patsy said.

Tim began to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Listen, I'm really sorry for killing Ed. It was a really tough choice for me to make. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at night again. But, if I don't I'll have more time to update! So, sorry for Ed-fans.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or Codename: Kids Next Door. All I own are Mark, Sean, Tim, Dr. Lif, Dr. Deat, and Mrs. Noffer.**

* * *

The group was driving in Dr. Lif's car to the port where Titanic 2 would take off for England. 

"This trip is going to be rad, seeing that nobody dies," Kevin said. Nazz looked at him with anger. She was next.

"You'll be OK Nazz, we'll be watching you for the rest of your life. That didn't come out right," Raj said. And they arrived at the port.

"Swallows," Jimmy said. But then, he remembered that birds had killed him the fist time. But, he didn't see any glass windows, and he wasn't next, so her ram towards the birds.

They flew towards an ice cream stand, and the guy, while he tried to shoo them off, accidentally tipped over the stand, causing two wires to cause a spark, sending a fireball towards Nazz.

"Mommy, no," Tim cried. Then, Dr. Lif pushed Nazz out of the way, and intervened her death, but the fireball continued on to Edward, killing him.

"Double D, you're next," Mark said.

"It's a small price to pay to save my friends," Double D said.

"Don't talk like that, you're going to live, and you're going to enjoy this trip whether you like it or not," Sarah said.

"I guess so," Eddy said.

"Well, only God knows," Jimmy said, and they boarded the ship.

"This is so great," Patsy said, looking at the ship. "Much better than in the brochure," Patsy added.

"Look, they have a mall," Nina screamed, pointing towards the mall.

"Remember, you are on Death's list. Now, seeing that Death has to kill you in one specific order, no surprises, no skips, unless intervened. Most of you may enjoy this ride. But, the person who is next, and a friend of them must stay secluded, that way, we can avoid deaths," Dr. Lif said.

"I choose Eddy to guard me," Double D said.

"He won't do you any good," said a voice that sounded too familiar. Everyone turned around. It was Dr. Deat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gretchen asked.

"Taking a relaxing cruise. Being death isn't all fun and games. By the way, some people are helping me with my luggage, you want to help?" he asked. Then, they saw stewards carrying huge boxes.

"What's in those boxes?" Mrs. Noffer asked.

"Coffins, just in case there are any surprise funerals," Dr. Deat laughed, and then he left.

"What a twisted man that guy is," Skip said.

"Attention passengers, we are about to take off port," the captain said.

"Double D, you and Eddy should get to your cabin," Dr. Lif said.

"No, I want to watch the ship take off. Besides, it's good luck to watch a ship take off on it's first voyage," Double D said. So they all went on deck.

"And we are taking off," the captain said, and the propeller started. Then, the ship hit a jolt, and Double D was thrown off, but he was still hanging on.

"Help me," Double D screamed. He was about to let go, but then, Sean helped him. Double D's death was intervened.

"That was a close call," Double D said. "Thanks Sean," he added.

"No problem," Sean replied, then the captains voice came on the intercom.

"Attention passengers, please report to deck A for life boat instructions," the captain ordered.

They got their life jackets, and went to Deck A.

But lifeboats weren't going to save lives this time.

* * *

**A/N: Reviewers, please do not tell me who to save and who to kill. I have made my choices and a fate is chosen for every character. Some of my favorite characters are going to die, so don't hit on me too bad. Sorry. But Kaiser Aldamon, you will not be disappointed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Death On Deck A

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or Codename: Kids Next Door. All I own are Mark, Sean, Tim, Dr. Lif, Dr. Deat, and Mrs. Noffer who will be going bye-bye in this chapter. And edd 2. thanks for the idea.**

* * *

Double D's death had just been intervened, and Sarah was next. But she didn't know it, and everybody was on Deck A. 

Eventually they caught up with the rest of the group.

"Sarah, you're next, I just intervened Double D's death," Sean panted. Sarah went pale.

"I don't want to die, it's not my time," Sarah shrieked. Apparently she didn't want to die even if her brother was already dead.

"Relax Sarah, you'll be alright," Jane Doe said. But then, somebody having a drink spilled it, and it went all over the floor.

"Better get a janitor," he said. And he left, leaving the floor unsupervised. Eventually, the lifeboat drill was over and they all proceeded to leave, but Sarah slipped on it, and she grabbed on to the lifeboat rope, and it twisted around her neck, choking her.

"Chip, Skip try to help Nazz, we'll get Dr. Lif," Mark shouted. Chip and Skip tried to lift up the boat, but that only brought more suffering to Sarah.

Then, everybody came back.

"Idiots, you're supposed to use the lever," Raj said, and he tried to pull the boat up, but it was too heavy. And Sarah died.

"No use now, might as well use Dr. Deat's coffin," Lumpus said. And then, Sarah's body fell into the ocean, her neck bleeding, and a fin appeared.

Sean looked away while Alamandine threw up.

"Wait, where's Mrs. Noffer?" Slinkman asked.

"She got a personal instructor to teach her tennis," Kevin said.

"Oh my God, she's next. We have to warn her," Mark said. And then, he noticed a lot of tennis balls coming at his. He covered his head, nothing fell.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Eddy asked.

"It must've been a sign, tennis balls are going to kill Mrs. Noffer, in a way," Jimmy screamed, still petrified by Sarah's death.

"We have to find her now. Rolf, go get Dr. Lif. The rest of us will look for Mrs. Noffer," Mark said.

"Rolf shall do so," Rolf said, and he ran away.

And the rest of the group went to the tennis courts to search for Mrs. Noffer. They found her learning tennis.

"Isn't tennis just great?" Mrs. Noffer asked, but she was bad at it. The last ball she hit tipped over her water bottle.

"Mrs. Noffer, tennis balls will kill you," Tim shouted.

"What?" Mrs. Noffer asked. Then, she stepped back, and tripped on the water bottle and fell backwards over deck, and she fell into the propeller, slicing her up.

"Oh my God, Mrs. Noffer died," Nazz panicked.

"Rolf is next. He went to go find Dr. Lif. Where is Dr. Lif?" Gretchen asked.

"He's in his room, let's go," Nina shouted, and they ran to Dr. Lif's room.

"Dr. Lif, Rolf's next," Double D shouted.

"I thought Rolf's complicated math teacher was next," Rolf asked.

"She just died, and it was not pretty," Lazlo said.

"Well, Rolf must get to safety," Rolf said, and then the heavy painting behind him fell and crushed him.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a little bit rushed, but it is a long list, and I'm sure if this were really happening, then Death would want a break.**


	7. Chapter 7: Death On A Cone

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or Codename: Kids Next Door. All I own are Mark, Sean, Tim, Dr. Lif, Dr. Deat, and Mrs. Noffer. Just as a warning, there won't be deaths for quiet a while.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Rolf got crushed," Jimmy screamed. 

"Mark's next," Slinkman said, looking at the list. Tim began to cry.

"It'll be OK, I'll be all right," Mark told Tim. But he had a feeling that all was not well.

"I'll look after you," Sean told Mark.

"We'll just have to watch out for possible death traps," Double D said.

Everyone looked around for possible death traps, then the captains voice came on.

"Attention passengers, we are having some trouble with the engine, so we will be moving a little bit faster," the captains said.

And then, the ship shook so hard that Mark flew against the cabinet, and it began to fall on him.

But then, Sean pulled him out of the way, intervening Mark's death. "I'm next," Sean said. He didn't really seem to care.

"Sorry about that passengers, the engine is fixed," the captain said. Everybody was relieved.

"Well, as long as I'm next, you all are safe, you might as well go out and have fun," Sean said.

"No, it doesn't matter. If one of us dies, we never seem to warn whoever's next in time. Like Mrs. Noffer, we ran as fast as we could to warn her, and the same with Rolf and Sarah," Patsy said. "We all have to stick together, that's how we have to face death," Patsy added.

Then, the window opened, and a cigarette flew in, and caught fire on Dr. Lif's stove, soon Sean, was blocked from the exit by the fire.

"I'm going to go get a fire extinguisher," Nazz said, and she ran for one. Mark didn't want to see Sean die; they were best friends since they were five. Nazz came with the fire extinguisher, and they put out the fire before Sean died. He was saved.

"Tim is next," Skip said, looking at the list. Tim began to cry harder than ever.

"Everything's going to be all right Tim, would you like to get some ice cream?" Nina asked. Tim nodded yes. Nazz went with Tim for some ice cream near the bow of the ship. **(A/N: 'Bow' means front of the ship.) **Then, the anchor was lifted up to hard, and it came on deck, right about to crush Tim.

"Move," Nina shouted, and she pushed Tim out of the way.

She got Tim some ice cream, and ran back to tell the others what had happened.

"Three interventions in a row. This has never happened before. It must be because death is weakening. Hold on a second, if ten or more people are intervened, then death will be destroyed," Dr. Lif explained.

"No more death?" Raj asked.

"Exactly," Dr. Lif answered.

"Well, we already have five interventions, we're half way there. If we can do this than we'll never have to worry about Death again," Mark said. Then, Dr. Lif was staring at the list.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"Well, it appears that Lazlo's and Gretchen's places on the list have swapped. Lazlo will now be last to die, and Gretchen will be second to last," Dr. Lif explained.

"Well, this is just getting as weird as hell," Kevin said. "So who's next?" Kevin asked.

"Eddy is," Lumpus said.

"Ha, I've never seen Dorky's death," Kevin laughed.

"You're such an asshole," Nazz said.

"Well, its time for dinner, we best get a move on," Slinkman said. And they went to Titanic 2's dining hall.

"It's beautiful," Patsy said. Then, the chandelier fell.

"Eddy, look out," Double D cried, and he pulled Eddy out of the way, but the chandelier still fell on Eddy's leg. It was bleeding badly.

Dr. Lif put it in a cast, and it was fine. Eddy would still be able to use his leg.


	8. Chapter 8: Jackpot

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or Codename: Kids Next Door. All I own is Mark, Sean, Dr. Lif, Dr. Dear, Tim, and Mrs. Noffer.**

* * *

"That was six interventions. I have a feeling we're going to defeat death," Mark said, ordering a steak. 

"Yeah, but who's next?" Double D asked, eating his salad.

"Patsy is," Dr. Lif said.

"Not again," Patsy cried.

"It'll be OK Patsy. We managed to save four people in a row. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to save you," Nina assured Patsy. Patsy calmed down.

"But, if we do intervene ten people, what will be the point of living?" Gretchen asked.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Well, think about it. The entire world thinks we're dead. We'll have nowhere to go. And if we do show up somewhere, the media will follow our every move. And it won't be a normal life. The reason we're trying to defeat death in the first place is to get a normal life," Gretchen explained.

"True, and if we don't get ten interventions, we still won't have a normal life," Jane Doe said.

"And there's the alternate design," Nazz explained.

"No, the ten interventions go for both designs. If you get off with ten interventions with this one, then you'll truly be free," Dr. Lif said.

They ate their dinner in silence.

They were in the hallway. And they were passing the casino.

"Money," Eddy said.

"Eddy, you're not of the legal age," Double D said. But Eddy just ran to a machine, put a half-dollar in, and pulled the lever.

He got all sevens.

"I win," Eddy cried. But then, he got so much money, it caused the machine to malfunction, and send a sharp piece of metal at Patsy.

Lazlo pulled Patsy down, and she was saved.

"See, I told you that you would live. And that was seven interventions. And who's next?" Sean asked.

"Nina is," Almandine said.

"I'm not worried, because I know that you guys would intervene my death," Nina said.

Then, a machine sparked, and the spark flew in her eyes.

Completely blind, Nina accidentally made her way into the boiler room where she fell into the engine where coal was being burned. In a minute, Nina was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Oh, that had to hurt," Tim said. Nazz had covered his eyes, but he got the feeling that Nina had died.

"Slinkman's next. You know, I've noticed that we haven't been following the drill with someone in a secluded room with a guard," Dr. Lif said.

"I think we can intervene your death Slinkman," Lumpus said. "Scouts promise," Lumpus said.

"That pretty much means that he didn't promise at all," Chip whispered to Skip.


	9. Chapter 9: Important Notice!

I am so sorry that I cannot come up with any good, original deaths. Next week, I am taking a test to get into an honor class, and with all the studying, I can't think of anything. So, if anybody has any good suggestions, please **PM** me. Do not tell it to me in a review because I am afraid that it will spoil whatever an author has to tell me. So, please, good ideas are wanted!

Animus Of Lacuna


	10. Chapter 10: Titanic 2 Sinks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Camp Lazlo or Codename: Kids Next Door.**

* * *

Slinkman was next. 

"What are we going to do? We have seven interventions, but I have a feeling we're not going to get three more," Mark said.

"Relax Mark, there are so many people on this list. Odds are at least three more people have to be intervened," Patsy said.

"That's right, relax," Lazlo said.

"I hate living like this," Gretchen said. Then, the captain had an announcement.

"The ship has caught on fire. I repeat, the ship has caught on fire. Everyone, to Deck A to board the lifeboats.

"Oh dear, we best get our life jackets," Jane Doe said. But the fire was in the next room, so it caused the shelf holding the life jackets to catch fire, and it exploded, flying towards Slinkman.

"Mr. Slinkman, look out," Raj shouted, and he pushed Slinkman out of the way, saving Slinkman, but Jimmy wasn't so lucky, the board hit Jimmy in the face.

"Chip is next," Eddy said.

"I can't lose you again," Skip shouted. Then, the ship began to tilt slightly.

"You'll be fine," Sean reassured him. Then, they walked out into the hallway. At the other end, there was a huge fire. "Don't look back," Sean commanded. Then, the ship tilted so much; it was almost a ninety-degree angle. "Never mind, don't look down," Sean said.

But, it was no use. They had to climb up, but Chip, Skip, Jane Doe, and Lumpus couldn't keep their arms up.

First Chip fell into the fiery tomb that awaited him below. Skip fell in after him. Then Jane Doe lost her grip, and Lumpus did after her. They all incinerated in the order they fell in.

"Raj is next," Lazlo said, climbing up. Eventually, they reached Deck A and made it in time to board the last lifeboat.

"This is a disaster. I never should've taken you guys," Dr. Lif said, riddled with guilt.

"It's not your fault," Slinkman said.

"Yes it is. I am life, and with that position, comes responsibility. I am supposed to protect the living, and all of you guys were living," Dr. Lif said. Then, he looked around. "Where's Raj?" Dr. Lif asked.

Then, they looked at Titanic 2, it was sinking down, and Raj was still on it.

"Raj, he doesn't know how to swim," Lazlo cried.

"Quickly, row towards Raj!" Almandine said. But, they were too late. But, Rah was swimming towards them.

"Do not worry guys, I am safe," Raj said.

"Thank God," Nazz said. Then, a shark leapt out of the water, and it swallowed Raj in one gulp.

"I thought that sharks didn't have a taste for humans," Double D said.

"They don't, they have a taste for elephants," Mark answered; bringing everyone to the fact that Raj was an elephant.

"Clam is next, but I think we can intervene him," Slinkman said, then he looked out to sea. "Where are the other life boats?" Slinkman asked. Everyone looked back to the sinking Titanic 2. All the life boats but one were still there.

"We were the only ones who escaped. Everyone else is a goner," Eddy said.

"Not everyone," a voice said. Everyone looked, and it was Dr. Deat, and he was on a boat.

"Why did you kill them, it was us you wanted to kill, and instead you took hundreds of innocent lives instead," Mark said with disgust in his voice.

"You moron, they were meant to die all this time, it wouldn't have mattered if you had come back to life, or if you hadn't had gone on Titanic 2, that still would've happened. They were meant to die," Dr. Deat explained.

"We were meant to die, but we didn't," Kevin told Dr. Deat.

"Not everyone can have visions, now can they?" Dr. Deat asked, and he rowed out of sight.

"I hate him," Patsy said.

"So do I, now let's look into this emergency kit in the life boat. We have a fresh water supply, but not enough for all of us. Some food, and medicine. Better than how the first Titanic was prepared," Dr. Lif said. "And there is a flare," Dr. Lif added,

Then, they saw another ship nearby.

"Another ship! Quickly, shoot the flare," Almandine said in a voice that was almost not her own. "Let me do it," she screamed. She took the flare, but accidentally fired it at Clam, but Kevin pulled him out of the way.

"Good news, we have an extra flare, and one more intervention until we defeat death," Dr. Lif said. He fired the next flare, and the ship saw it.

The ship came towards them, and released the ladder.


	11. Chapter 11: Ten Interventions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Camp Lazlo, or Codename: Kids Next Door. All I own is Mark, Sean, Tim, Mrs. Noffer, Dr. Deat, and Dr. Lif.**

* * *

The rest of the survivors boarded the boat and where given towels and food. 

"What happened?" the captain asked them.

"The Titanic 2 sank, we're probably the only survivors," Kevin shivered.

"I knew it was bad luck to make a Titanic 2, and it ended up with a bigger disaster, more lives were lost then the original in 1912," the captain said. "Come with me, I'll give you each a room," the captain said.

They followed the captain into the ship's restaurant, and that's when Dr. Lif gave the news of who is next.

"Kevin, you're next," Dr. Lif said.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Kevin said, and he left the restaurant to the stern of the ship. **(A/N: The 'stern' means the back.)**

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Eddy asked.

"I can't take it anymore. Death can come back and get me. Our families think we're dead, there's no point in living. I'm done," Kevin said. He jumped back, and got sliced up by the propeller in the same fashion that Mrs. Noffer did.

"Kevin killed himself," Double D screamed, as he saw sharks coming due to the attraction of Kevin's blood.

"He always struck me as an emo," Gretchen said.

"We're so close to defeating death. Almandine is next. We just have to intervene her death, and we're all saved," Nazz said.

"Are we going to die mommy?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but not today," Mark said instead of Nazz.

"We'll keep you safe Almandine," Gretchen said, reassuring one of her only friends left.

"Yeah, in honor of the squirrel scouts," Patsy said. "Ms. Doe would've liked this," Patsy said.

"I'm sure she and Lumpus are in a better place," Lazlo said. "Along with the rest of our dead friends.

Then, Almandine decided to lean back on the rail. But, she did so with such force, it came back and impaled her in the head.

"Oh my God, Almandine. We gave her a squirrel scout promise to keep her alive, and she still died," Patsy cried.

"She's probably with Nina now, talking about whether we're going to live or die," Gretchen said.

"By the way, Gretchen's next, it's down to you and Lazlo. We have to intervene one of you, or else death will just circle back and get the rest of you like it would normally do," Dr. Lif explained.

"We'll save you," Patsy told Gretchen, then the captain caught up to them.

We have decided to give you my bunk for the rest of the day. We changed course, we'll be arriving in Miami later today," the captain said, and he began to lead them to their bunks, which were on top of the ship.

But, when they were passing by the boilers, Slinkman accidentally bumped into Gretchen, and she fell into the boilers, incinerating her.

"Gretchen, no," Patsy screamed. She had just lost her last best friend, besides Lazlo that is.

"It's down to Lazlo. We have to intervene his death, or else Death will just come back for you," Dr. Lif said.

Then, Dr. Deat appeared. He was smiling.

"You can't defeat death, none of you. I will prevail. And when Lazlo dies, you'll have no way to escape my clutches. And a new life won't help you either. That's right. I created the alternate design. It was just a myth before I wanted my revenge on the Flight 180 survivors. I control it. And there is no escaping it. I control death. I am death," Dr. Deat shouted.

Then, he snapped his fingers, and the ship tilted to one said, causing Lazlo to roll over, and a rail fell down on the others so they couldn't intervene. Except Tim, whom Dr. Deat did not find a threat.

Lazlo was holding on to the remaining railing from falling into the propellers.

"You can't hold on forever," Dr. Deat smiled. He sat down and began to wait for Lazlo to lose his grip. Then, Tim ran over to Lazlo and began to help him. "No, stop! What are you doing?" Dr. Deat shouted as he began to run towards Tim.

But it was too late for Dr. Deat, Tim pulled Lazlo back, intervening Lazlo's death. And that was intervention number 10.

"No," Dr. Deat shouted.

"Ten interventions defeats a design Deat. You no longer can assume the post of being death," Dr. Lif explained.

Then, Dr. Deat's skin exploded, showing his skeleton, then his skeleton exploded, and that was the end of Dr. Deat.

"We won! We defeated death," Eddy shouted.

"Hallelujah," Nazz screamed.

"Thank the Lord," Double D screamed.

"No more worries about dying by an irrational freak accident," Sean screamed.

"We're going to live," Patsy said. She and Lazlo hugged.

"I actually lived to see the end this time," Slinkman shouted.

"No more Dr. Deat," Dr. Lif celebrated.

"We win," Clam said.

"And it was all because of Tim," Lazlo said. Everyone congratulated Tim, and they went to the captains bunk.


End file.
